


And they say that romance is dead

by therune



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme request: "tl;dr Ezio and Leonardo are a mushy couple, Malik thinks that their sweetness is surreal and Altair tries to get Malik to see that having an affectionate relationship isn't that surreal after all. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they say that romance is dead

Altair leant against the wall of the little shop and checked his watch again. What was taking them so long? He looked around and finally found his cousin standing in line in front of the cashier. His longterm-boyfriend/fiancé/clingy-puppy Leonardo was right beside him, clutching a wooden doll of some sort with one hand while the other was held by Ezio. He chattered happily, his face lit up like the sun itself as he beamed at Ezio.  
Ezio looked at him and a soft, sweet smile graced his lips.  
Altair had never been one for overly open displays of affection and decided to go and get Malik - his boyfriend, although definetely not clingy and not very puppy-like. They were finally leaving that little hole in the wall that dared to call itself a shop for art supplies.

He found him minutes later, already outside, drinking from a soda can.  
"The lovebirds finished?"  
"I guess so," Altair replied.  
Ezio and Leonardo walked out of the door, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. How they didn't trip over anything or run into anybody was a mystery to Altair. Leonardo held a small bag in his hand. He stopped, faced Ezio, smiled and said something.  
"Ezio, thank you so much for the mannequin! It was so stupid of me to leave my wallet at home, I will pay you back, of course."  
"Absolutely not," Ezio replied, "It was a gift for my carissimo leonino."  
Leonardo blushed. Altair didn't think that people really did that outside of cheap romance novels.  
"I can't accept...you spoil me so!"  
"You deserve the best, and I will do anything to give you what you deserve."  
"Oh Ezio!"  
Leonardo rose on tiptoes and gave Ezio a brief, fleeting kiss on the cheek. Ezio cupped Leonardo´s cheek, carefully carded his hair back with the other before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Leonardo's lips. Leonardo's eyes fluttered close. He placed his hand over Ezio's.  
They parted, laced their fingers together and walked slowly away, whispering adoring words of love to each other.

"Can you believe that?" Malik said, "all this lovey-dovey sweetness? It´s ridiculous!"  
Altair did think it a bit ridiculous and embarrassing, along with several people in the vicinity, but he couldn't help but to admire and envy Ezio and Leonardo. Yes, they were overly affectionate - Ezio in his best moments bordering on indecency - but they looked so happy and they didn't care at all what the other people thought.  
Altair tried to picture himself and Malik in their place.  
Malik didn't thread his arm through his when they walked somewhere.  
He didn't play with Malik´s hair.  
They didn't kiss in public, never bought gifts for each other just because, they always needed a reason, a birthday, etc.  
He couldnt help but to want to be just a little bit more like Ezio.

And not just Ezio, it seemed that the whole Auditore branch suffered from this ...this sweetness.  
Giovanni Auditore, Ezio's father, had presented his wife with two dozen of red roses, a smile and dinner reservations at one of the best restaurants in town - with no reason. No forgotten birthday, no forgotten anniversary, nothing to apologize for - just because he loved is wife to death.  
And Ezio's brother - he was even worse!  
Apparently this ran in the family. Auditore genepool - great hair, perfect smiles and a disposition for mushiness.

"It...it works for them. They just...fit together, don't they?"  
"Oh, they do, I think they deserve each other..in every way."  
"You awful, awful man."  
"You love me for it."  
"Yes, you know I do."  
Malik grinned.  
"I still need a souvenir for Kadar, you coming?"  
Altair nodded and followed him. He watched Malik's hand swing back and forth as he walked. His fingers itched to reach out and grab it.  
They entered one of the souvenir shops. Malik looked at tiny replicas of the colosseum, the statue of david and the leaning tower. Altair looked bored out of the window, as he spotted Ezio and Leonardo again. They walked to a bench and sat down. Ezio immediately reached for Leonardo's hands and clasped them within his own. He gazed into Leonardo's eyes and said something. Altair couldn't hear a thing, but he could imagine what was being said.

"Again?" Malik asked. He had walked up behind Altair. Altair could almost feel Malik's body on his, as Malik peered over his shoulder. Ezio pulled out a flat box and gave it to Leonardo. Carefully, Leonardo opened it. His face lit up and he stared at Ezio. He threw his arms around his neck and buried his head against Ezio's chest.  
"Who in the world treats their boyfriend that mushy and spoils them rotten?" Malik asked disbelievingly.  
"Well, Ezio does."  
"Isn't it ridiculous?"  
Altair sighed and steeled himself. He turned around and hastly pressed a box into Malik´s hands. "Is this ridiculous?" he asked defiantly.  
Malik looked silently at the box and then at him.  
"What's the meaning of this?"  
"It´s a gift."  
"Yes, but why?"  
"I love you, that is reason enough."  
Malik tore off the paper and a small smile stole onto his face.  
"You are incorrigible."  
"I know."  
"I love you."  
"I know."  
"I still think this is ridiculous, in a way."  
"But you like it?"  
"Yes...yes, I do."  
Altair smiled. Malik reached for his hand and held it in his.  
"You...you want us to be more like them?"  
"No...yes....just a tiny bit. More hand-holding would be nice."  
"If I get enough persuasion I think that can be arranged."  
They left the shop hand in hand.

Ezio and Leonardo still sat on the bench. Ezio kissed Leonardo's hand gracefully and whispered "I love you"s to the fingers.  
"Leonardo, what was that thing you gave Altair earlier?" he asked after some time.  
Leonardo looked positively mischievous.  
"Just a little something that will get them off our backs for a while."  
"You evil, evil man."  
"You love me for it."  
"Absolutely."


End file.
